Lost in the moment
by Ms Leen Gillies
Summary: It all began after their duel. But what now? Santana Lopez and Sebastian Smythe. I'm going to continue it!
1. Lost in the moment

_**Lost in the moment**_

"You've been hit by..."

"You've been struck by..."

"...a smooth criminal!"

With that their duel ended. Just like it began. Quick. And Santana still couldn't believe that she really had done this. But now that she looked into these blue eyes and felt the real world slip away. She lost herself in those eyes. And she never wanted to come back to this world.

The silence lasted and the cello players left the room quietly. Santana's lips slightly parted as if she wanted to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. Why couldn't she say something? She tried again. And again nothing. Not a single word.

After her try Sebastian smiled a devilish grin and opened his mouth. But before the words could escape his mouth Santana's phone cut him off. It was a song he knew all too well. And after a few seconds he knew wherefrom he knew this song. It was his own voice that came out of her phone. It was him singing 'Since you been gone' by Kelly Clarkson a few years ago. He had sung this song with the Warblers after one of his boyfriends had left him. What was his name again? Mark... Mike... Marcel...? He didn't remember.

But he knew who had recorded it this whole time ago. Blaine. But how the hell did Santana got this?!

Santana still couldn't break the eye contact even as her phone rang. She loved the sound of his voice. She had found this song on Blaine's phone a few weeks ago and loved it from the first second. But now that she saw the confused look on his face she thought it wasn't that good of an idea.

So before Sebastian could say anything about the ring tone she picked up her phone and looked at the caller I.D. Of course. Quinn had to miss her very much that she called her now. Although Santana had told her she would come here.

She ignored the call simply. But Sebastian's grin was back. "Really Satan?" he asked lightly laughing.

She couldn't help but blush. "What do you mean Smythe?" She looked at the ground quickly. That was when she realized that they were standing just inches away from each other. She took a step back and waited a few seconds before locking their eyes again.

"Even if I'm an asshole you like me?" He grinned sheepishly and Santana smiled against her will.

"I don't like you. I just liked the song." she lied and looked at the once again ringing phone. Seriously how many Glee Club members had her number? And she definitively hadn't given her number to Rachel!

"I think I have to leave now." She murmured under her breath and turned to leave. But before she could fully turn around Sebastian grabbed her wrist and spun her around into his arms.

"Just say that you like me and you can go." His eyes were sparkling and he still was grinning but Santana could tell he was being serious.

"Okay. Yes... maybe I like you a little bit..." She bit her bottom lip after the words escaped her mouth. Suddenly Sebastian's face inched closer. The grin was gone but his eyes were still sparkling. She couldn't help but gasp as he inched really close. Their lips were almost touching and Santana could feel his breath against her skin.

Sebastian had found a little bit strength to add the next words before completely losing himself. "Tell me to stop and I'm gonna stop." He waited a few second and after she said nothing. He closed the space between them and kissed her gently.

_Damn! Her lips are so soft!_ He thought and almost lost himself. After a moment he could feel her lips moving with his and the kiss got deeper, more passionate.

But they really couldn't get a moment could they? Santana's phone rang once again and he groaned a little. She checked her phone. "Sorry I have to leave really!" She couldn't help to smile a soft smile. She pecked his lips once again and then started to leave.

"And by the way this has never happened Smythe!" She called out and looked at him. She knew this would be trouble if anyone found out.

**Hello! So this is supposed to be a oneshot. But if you want to I can make it a real story. But just if you are interested! And I don't know what you think if you don't review. So leave a review and tell me if I should do some more writing for this. (;**

**And I'm really sorry that I am not writing for 'Just like a pill' at the moment but this just popped up in my head and wanted to be written down. So sorry again. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Ms Leen Gillies.**


	2. Can't get you out of my mind

**Chapter 2: Can't get you out of my mind**

**Hey! So many of you asked me to continue it and here I am continuing it! :) So I hope you'll like it. Go and follow me on twitter MsLeenGillies.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Ms Leen Gillies.**

The next day Santana walked into the McKinley High she could feel everybody's stare. But she ignored it as good as she could. Everytime she wasn't fully in control of her mind she remembered Sebastian's smooth lips. And she shouldn't remember them. Or even the kiss!

She had a girlfriend! She couldn't think of him like this! And she couldn't walk around thinking about cheating on her girlfriend. It would be the death of her. But why did he have to be that cute before that kiss! It would have been all good if he just had stayed the jerk he were! But no, he had to destroy everything.

_But it's you fault too, Santana. You could have just stopped him!_ Reminded her that little low voice in her head. "God, I hate him!" She mumbled desperately.

She had to hurry to got to class in time. She had Music for first class. Something she liked. But nothing could go right, could it? Her teacher had decided to do a class about Michael Jackson. And the song he picked out for them to hear couldn't be any worse. Really? 'Smooth Criminal'?

Suddenly Santana saw herself in that room for the chairs with the cello players and _him_. She knew she checked him out for just a second and she had caught him checking her out. But it wasn't like this forever, was it? She wouldn't remember this face and that kiss everytime she heard that song, would she?

Finally the class ended. Santana was the first one who got out of the room and into her math class. The whole day she couldn't think about something else than him, the kiss and the song.

Until she finally Glee club started. She ignored all of them. Because seriously why had they had to ask her questions about yesterday? She just listened to the others sing, watched the couples around and stared out the window.

Sebastian had not many classes today. The whole day he was absentmindedly. It wasn't like he liked her or something like that. But he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was the only thing he could see, smell and hear. And he still could feel her lips move against his. He could still feel her breath on his skin. He even could feel her skin against his fingertips.

It was like she was his drug and he never ever had felt like that. Not even for a boy! He couldn't forget her smile when she left him and he couldn't forget her swaying her hips for him.

He wanted no he needed to see her again!

He barely could wait for his last class to end. He jumped into his car and drove to McKinley High School. It took him 30 minutes and he was so desperate he totally forgot he had still his Dalton uniform on.

He quickly hopped out of his car when he was on the parking lot. He walked even faster and went inside the building. He couldn't wait to her face when she saw him._ This will be fun_. He thought and looked for her locker.

After Glee club Santana hurried to get to her locker. She wasn't giving any attention to the guy who was leaning against the wall opposite her locker. She opened it and put her books in. Then she closed it and turned on her heels. Then she recognized the person in front of her.

"Gay chipmunk. What are you doing here?" She asked. She acted cool and bored. But inside of her she screamed because of happiness.

"What am I doing here Satan?" He asked and grinned the devilish smile he smiled yesterday. _God, he looks so sexy! _Santana thought and locked eyes with him.

"Let me guess. You want to talk to me?" He shook his head. "Have another duel?" Again he shook his head. "Try to destroy the New Directions?" He shook his head laughing now.

"I wanted to see you and maybe..." He couldn't finish because the New Directions walked in their direction. Luckily they hadn't seen the two of them yet.

"Smythe move your feet!" Santana said and shoved him into an empty class room. Shortly after she closed the door he opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off by putting one finger on his lips. Her eyes were filled with fear and she listened until she couldn't hear the foot steps in the hallway anymore.

"Okay. They haven't seen us..." Santana sighed and looked into his eyes. They were again just inches away from each other and Santana could feel the sexual tension.

"Let's talk another time." Sebastian said. His grin was gone.

"That's an idea!" Santana nodded, took a pen from her bag and took his hand at the same time.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

She wrote quickly seven numbers on the back of his hand and looked into his eyes. "Call me and tell me when we meet, okay?" He simply nodded. Before something else could happen Santana opened the door and got out of the room. She quickly walked to her car and sat in. This would be really big trouble. What had she thought to give him her number?

Suddenly her phone beeped. She had a new text.

**From Unknown**: _Just wanted to try if it is your real number. (; - S. _


	3. One, two, me and you

**Chapter 3: One, two, me and you**

**Hey. I'm back again with another chapter. ;) Hope you liked the last chapter. First: thanks for reading. Second: please leave a review. Would be nice. :) Third: if you want me to write something pm me or tweet me. MsLeenGillies ← follow.**

**Ms Leen Gillies xx**

**From Unknown: **_Just wanted to try if it is your real number. (; - S._

Santana stared at her phone. She couldn't help the smile on her lips. It was just too cute.

**From Santana: **_It is. Do you think I'm kidding you? :)_

She shortly looked into her car mirror and then drove home. She couldn't wait to read his answer. And surely she couldn't wait to see him again.

**From Sebastian: **_Okay. Now, when do we meet again? _

Santana didn't know what to write and stared at the message when she was at home. When would she want to see him again? She thought about it every minute. At dinner it hit her. She hadn't replied so far!

**From Santana: **_What about tomorrow afternoon at Lima Bean?_

She did her homework, sang a little bit, showered and dressed in her night clothes before she checked her phone for new messages.

Nothing.

"Really Sebastian? No answer yet?" She murmured and sat on her bed. She normally wasn't the type girl who waited for a boy. And actually she was gay. Wasn't she? Why would she wait for him to reply? She didn't need him. He didn't mean anything to her. With that thoughts she laid down and tried to go to sleep.

The next morning she woke up she first checked her messages. Still nothing. She was pissed when she got out of bed and dressed. Who did he think he was!? _I am Santana Lopez and nobody don't answer my texts! _She thought and walked into the kitchen searching for something to eat for breakfast. After she had done her morning routine she picked up her keys and walked out the front door.

She got in her car and checked once again her phone. "Please just reply!" She whispered and drove to school. She arrived to early and got out of her car annoyed. She wasn't waiting for him. She just wasn't. She remembered herself. She was on the way to her locker when she finally realized it.

In front of her locker was a single rose and a little note.

_I would love to. - S. _

She couldn't believe her eyes. He was the romantic guy? She would never had thought that!

She took her phone and tipped a quick message.

**From Santana: **_See you later. ;)_

The whole day was boring but quickly over. The only lesson that seemed like it would never end was Glee. Santana sat in her chair and watched the others talk and sing. But her mind was somewhere else. She just thought about Sebastian. And his damn soft lips! She smiled a little bit.

"Santana?" Suddenly Santana got out of her day dreaming state and looked into the eyes of Quinn. "Are you okay?" Santana quickly nodded and looked out of the window. When would she finally get out of here?! She could feel Quinn's stare on her back but she wouldn't look at her.

After another 20 minutes the bell finally rang. Santana was the first who got out of the room. She quickly walked to her car and got in. She looked at her phone to see another text.

**From Sebastian: **_I'm waiting..._

Santana looked at the clock. "Oh crap!" She muttered and started driving. She was late. After Santana got into the Lima Bean she spotted Sebastian at a table talking with a girl. She watched him for about three minutes. That girl was touching his arm, playing with her hair and leaned into him. Santana now a little bit jealous walked over. She gave that girl a quick bitch face and than looked at Sebastian with her sweetest smile.

"Hey baby..." She said and gave him a quick kiss to show that girl he belonged to Santana. After her little show Santana sat down next to him to see the girl leaving.

"What was that, Satan?" Sebastian asked a little bit confused.

"I had to get her away from you so we could talk." She said slowly. She lost herself in his eyes. But after a few moments her glance wandered to his lips.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked laughing slightly.

"Screw the talk!" Santana said and pressed her lips to his. He answered her kiss hungrily. They weren't realizing that they were watched by almost the whole crowd in the Lima Bean.

"Let's go!" Sebastian said between kisses. Santana stood up, took his hand and walked out the coffee shop and to his car. They got in and Sebastian drove to her house.

She didn't wonder wherefrom he knew she was living here. She just wanted to feel his body against hers when they kissed.

And exactly that was what they were doing the rest of the afternoon.


	4. Pokerface

**Chapter 4: Pokerfaces**

**Hey. Welcome back. :D Happy New Year! **

**Thanks for reading. And for those who read it → leave a review. :)**

**xx Ms Leen Gillies.**

"Santana, I really can't stay any longer." Sebastian mumbled between kisses. They were laying on her bed, making out. Santana's parents were out for dinner so they were alone.

"Yes, you can." She said stubbornly. Sebastian kissed her once again before he stood up.

"We have school tomorrow and it is later after 10. I have to go now." She stood up too and walked to the door. He followed her quickly. They were silent while walking down the stairs and to the front door. She opened the door and hold it open for him.

Sebastian inched closer to her and quickly kissed her cheek. "We will meet tomorrow, okay?" Santana nodded. He could see in her eyes that she was sad because he was leaving.

"Lima Bean, after school. Bye, Twink." Santana smiled before shoving him out the door. She then watched him driving away and waved after him. She slowly closed the door and walked back to her room.

The next day was extremely boring. Santana couldn't wait to finally end class to go to the Lima Bean. But before she could drive to the LB she had to tell Brittany a lie that she wouldn't find out about Sebastian. Santana hadn't got the strength to break up with Brittany. She still loved her. Even through she had 'feelings' for this Warbler.

But she wasn't that lucky. She hadn't had homework or something else to do today. So what could she tell Brittany? And because Santana wasn't that lucky today, Brittany waited for her at her locker.

"Hey!" the blond said and kissed Santana. After Sebastian's kisses this kiss from Brittany felt more wrong than anything before.

"Hey. What's up?" Santana spoke quickly.

"I wanted to ask, if you come to the Lima Bean with me?" Brittany smiled widely and played with the hem of her Cheerios uniform.

"...Of course." Santana hoped her girlfriend hadn't noticed the little break. She quickly faked a smile and put her books into the locker. That was the only reason Santana actually came back to her locker.

"Perfect. Let's go." Brittany said and took Santana's hand.

"Wait, you mean now? Like right now?" The blond nodded a little and pulled Santana with her out of the school and to the black haired girl's car. Santana got into the car and waited for Brittany to get in too.

After that she drove quickly to the Lima Bean. The blond took Santana's hand after they got out of the car. They entered the coffee shop and Santana looked around for the well-known Warbler uniform. She spotted him sitting on a table and doing his homework.

"Brit-Brit can you order me a coffee please? I have to talk to somebody." Santana wasn't looking at her girlfriend. She watched Sebastian writing something. She couldn't believe someone could look that sexy while doing school work!

She felt Brittany walking away to the counter to order their coffees. Santana ran over to Sebastian and sat down in front of him. He slowly looked up and a smile came on his face when he saw her.

"I'm sorry." Santana mouthed to him and stood up quickly because Brittany came back.

"What's up, Satan?" Sebastian asked. Obviously he hadn't noticed the blond girl.

Santana knew Brittany could hear them so she fell into her bitch-mode. "Leave, Twink. That's my table. Or I'll go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass!" Luckily Sebastian had realized Brittany was there.

"Lopez, in here are more tables than people. Search for one!" He just went back to his homework. Brittany took Santana's hand before she had to start a fight. Santana stared at her mad. But the blond just kissed Santana in front of Sebastian who was watching it.

After Santana broke the kiss a few seconds later she could swear she had seen jealousy on his face. But after a moment his face was a cold mask again.

Santana took Brittany's hand again and walked to another table far away from Sebastian.

As Brittany wasn't looking for a moment Santana sent a text to Sebastian.

**From Santana:** _I'm sorry so much! I promise we meet some other time! :*_


	5. Thinking before talking, Santana

**Chapter 5: Thinking before talking, Santana...**

**Hello again! **

**So. Today I would like you to watch a video on youtube if you like my story. It's called "Sucker Love" and it's made by _skyesweetcherry_**_. _**Check it out. It's really amazing. And the song is one of my personal favorites!**

**So. Second thing. If you like this story and you like Sebtana, check the story "Smooth Criminal" by _GleeSamQuinnForever_. I love this story and I just can say it's worth a read. **

**Back to my story. Here's the 5th chapter. Enjoy!**

It was three weeks since the _thing with Brittany and Sebastian_ and Santana still hadn't heard from Sebastian. She had texted him several times. She couldn't believe he was ignoring her.

Sometimes she saw him at the Lima Bean but he would never look at her or god forbid say one single word to her. After all she really was sorry.

Santana still was with Brittany even if she knew it wasn't okay. She always told herself it wasn't cheating when she was with Sebastian. Every time she wouldn't believe herself. The black haired girl found herself ignoring calls and texts from her girlfriend. She wasn't even listening to her when the blonde talked!

All she could think of was Sebastian and why he wasn't answering to her texts.

_Maybe he regrets it, Lopez?_ Santana questioned herself. He hadn't had to call or text her. He wasn't her boyfriend right?

Of course Santana was hurt when she was ignored by him. But what else should she feel? It wasn't like she felt something for Sebastian, she always remembered herself. She didn't like him! But every time she read the texts he had sent her weeks ago she could feel her heart beat faster.

It was a natural reaction. Okay, maybe this wasn't the real reason but who cares?

It was now four weeks since the scene in the Lima Bean and Santana couldn't think anymore. She had to talk to him! She had to hear his voice, had to see this beautiful eyes of his sparkle and she even had to see this stupid cocky grin of his. And she had to hear him say that he forgave her.

She began to feel empty without him. She felt nothing. She heard or saw nothing. Just her thoughts which were like loud screams inside her head. And a picture of his face in her mind that began to fade away.

This was the time when she made up her mind. She would see him again. She would drive to Dalton. She would find and hopefully talk to him! That was her plan.

Or something like that.

Luckily she hadn't had school the next day. So ten in the morning Santana found herself in her car on her way to Dalton Academy. Which actually was stupid because Santana knew Sebastian would have class at this time. So she parked her car in front of Dalton and got out.

She checked her hair and make up once again and then made her way to the front door. Santana got in and walked through the empty halls. Her heels clicked with every step and it seemed to get louder with every second that passed by. Santana then stood in front of an open door. She looked inside the room and realized it was the room where the Warblers had practice every day.

She walked in the room and sat on one of the couches. She didn't really felt like waiting but what else could she do?

It was noon when the first guys walked into the room. Santana watched them walk in without noticing her. She wasn't that lucky when the next guy walked in. She recognized him as being Jeff.

He looked at her a bit confused. Until he appeared next to her. "What are you doing here, Lopez?" He asked trying to hide his confusion. For a few seconds Santana stared at him silent then she said quietly. "Have to talk to Smythe."

Jeff nodded and slowly walked out the room. Santana could hear some voices in the hallway arguing. She tried to understand the conversation but there were too much voices talking too low. After a couple of minutes Sebastian came into the room quietly. He looked at the other Warblers standing in one corner. "Out! Now!" Sebastian said quickly. The Warblers made stupid faces and walked out. At another time Santana maybe had laughed about their faces but she couldn't get herself to do something else than stare at Sebastian.

He wasn't looking at her when he asked: "What do you have to say?"

Santana slowly stood up and walked over to him. She looked at his beautiful face for mere seconds before she raised her voice. "I'm sorry. For everything. I want to hear you talk to me and I want you to look into my eyes..."

Sebastian locked his eyes with hers and Santana could see a touch of hurt in them. She had hurt him when he had to watch her kiss Brittany.

"I don't know if I want to talk to you, Santana." He said in a low voice.

"Please, I want to apologize. I didn't know it meant that much to you when Brittany kissed me." Santana said slowly.

"I wasn't enough for you?" Sebastian asked surprisingly. He looked at the ground now.

"What?!" Santana was definitely confused now. And then it hit her like a ball colliding with her head. "Oh... you... Sebastian, please... I know, I should have broken up with Brittany when I kissed you the second time but I don't want to hurt her." The Latina could feel tears building in her eyes.

"But you hurt everyone else. Is this what you mean?" Santana saw the tears in Sebastian's eyes and she knew she had said the wrong things.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. The tears rolled down her cheeks by that time and she watched her shoes instead of him. It was stupid of her to come here she realized now. She should have thought about something to say when she actually had the chance to tell Sebastian what had happened.

"You know, forget you. You can come back when you made the decision that I am better than that blonde girl for you!" Sebastian was angry and Santana looked up into his eyes. She hadn't had the time to answer he just walked out of the room and left Santana standing there crying.

**Wow. This is longer than any chapter I wrote before. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Leave a review please! Tell me what you want me to write in future chapters!**

**And follow me on twitter. MsLeenGillies**

**xoxo Ms Leen Gillies**


	6. Fairytale's happy endings

**Chapter 6: Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?**

**Hey. Thanks for the last reviews. It makes me proud that you all love my story. :) so a huge hug for you all who read and reviewed. **

**I've made some cookies. If you want one – leave a review. ;)**

**xx Ms Leen Gillies**

Sebastian quickly walked out the room. The tears silently streamed down his face. How could she dare to just come here and ruin everything!? This thing with her – whatever it was – wasn't supposed to end like that.

It wasn't fair. They could have had a real relationship but like always it wasn't enough for one of the two. Sebastian had many relationships that ended because somebody hadn't had enough.

The tears still hadn't stopped when he walked down the hallways of the Dalton Academy. The halls were silent. Nobody was there.

Not even one of the Warblers. Where the hell were they all? Sebastian wiped away the last tears and walked into an empty class room. He sat down and waited for anybody to find him in there.

He was lonely for almost half an hour when Jeff walked in. He stared at Sebastian for a few seconds before walking back to the door and screaming: "I found him!"

The rest of the Warblers quickly came in too. "What happened, Bastien? You look awful!" Nick exclaimed while flipping his dark hair from his eyes.

Sebastian watched the floor while he thought about something to say. He knew he looked awful because of his red puffy eyes and his tear strained face. Because, well, Sebastian Smythe never – really never – cried he didn't know how to explain it all. He kinda wanted to stand up and yell at them all to mind their own buisness but he knew they just cared about him.

So he straitened up and began to talk lowly: "She hadn't had enough. She was with her stupid girlfriend while being with me." He didn't dare to look at his friends and kept staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Bas." Jeff said slowly and put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"But, what now? Did you break up with her or something like that?" Nick asked and stared at Sebastian.

"I did. But I don't know if it was the right thing to do." Sebastian looked up for the first time and he felt the tears build in his eyes again. He blinked them away quickly. He really liked Santana in some weird way and he couldn't stand the thought of her cheating on somebody – even if it was this blond girl from the New Directions.

Sebastian shook his head to clear his thoughts and finally said: "Okay, guys, let's have our Warbler practice." He smiled a little at his friends and they walked slowly back to the Warbler practice room.

Meanwhile Santana was outside of Dalton. She sat in her car still crying and she felt worse then ever before in her life. She drove home slowly. Like Sebastian Santana looked awful. Her eyes were red and puffy too but worse then that her make-up was washed away by the salty tears and it was all over her face.

She didn't know where she was driving until she found herself outside of Brittany's house. The Latina walked to the door quickly and rang the bell.

After a minute or two her blond girlfriend opened the door and smiled at her brightly. Brittany's smile faded quickly when she saw the state her girlfriend was in.

"What happened, Santana?" She asked shocked.

"Brittany, we need to talk..."

Brittany knew what it meant and just asked: "We're staying friends?" Santana looked up shocked. "Of course. We're best friends for ever!" The blond nodded slowly. Santana stood and waited for an answer or even that Brittany would yell at her. But she never yelled. The blond just stood there and stared at the ground.

"I have to tell you something..." Brittany started quietly. Santana couldn't believe her ears. Was Brittany kidding her?! She felt like yelling at somebody but she knew she shouldn't do it. So the Latina waited for her girlfriend to talk again.

"I never really broke up with Artie. We were seeing each other..." Santana was shocked for a short moment before she nodded slowly and simply said: "It's okay, Britt. If he makes you happy."

Brittany's smile reappeared on her face and Santana smiled a bit too.

"Will you tell me why you look that bad?" Brittany asked a bit shyly.

"I had a fight with somebody. It's nothing, Brittany." Santana looked at the ground. "I think I have to go now." The Latina said and looked up to see Brittany's nodding. Santana turned on her heels and walked back to her car.

_Great day! _She thought. _Now I have an ex-girlfriend who was cheating on me and an ex-whatever who I fell for... Wait! What?! Lopez, stop thinking like that! You don't feel anything for him! _

But just a few hours later she found herself in her room dialing his number...


	7. Call me maybe

**Chapter 7: Call me maybe?**

**So another chapter for Lost in the moment. I can't thank you guys enough for the support... :) I'm always looking forward to your reviews. Let's see if I get some this chapter. ;)**

"Sebastian! Please pick up you damn phone!" Santana said desperately. She had called ten times now and everytime it was Sebastian's voice mail she was talking to. She couldn't stand the thought of him hating her. Santana sat on her bed in her room and called him now for the eleventh time. She waited for him or for his voice mail to pick up the call.

But to be honest if the voice mail picked it up once again Santana would definitely start crying. It was four days since she found out that Brittany had cheated on her and four days since she last saw Sebastian.

After another four rings on the phone his voice mail picked up the call. She liked to listen to his smooth and arrogant voice. But just when he was standing right in front of her. "This is Sebastian Smythe's phone. Leave a message. I'll call you back if I want to... someday..." Everytime after this little word she could hear him giggle a little into his phone. She didn't know what to say so she started to talk as Snix – her darker side.

"Smythe, pick up your fucking phone and talk to me or I'll come over and go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass!" She realized what she said and sighed shortly. "Really, Sebastian, I'm sorry, so please call me back or text me and I'll come over or something but please... we need to talk." Shortly after that Santana hung up and stood up from her bed. She looked out of the window just to see a smiling couple walking down the street – hand in hand. It reminded her of what she could have had with... _You're not thinking like that, Lopez! It's not over yet. And you know it! He'll call you!_

Santana let out a sigh again and paced around in her room. After another 30 minutes of no call or text she couldn't take it anymore. She took her phone and her car keys and walked down the stairs. Quickly Santana walked out the front door of her house and got into her car.

She shortly thought about where he could be and decided to go to the Lima Bean because... really when wasn't Sebastian Smythe at the Lima Bean?

She drove fast. Almost to fast. But she reached the Lima Bean safe. She got out of her car and entered the coffee shop. For a few moments she looked around – and saw not a single sign that he could be here. But soon enough she recognized two Warblers standing in a corner and drinking coffee.

She walked over to the two of them and smiled a little. "Hi" she said and looked at the two guys in front of her. A blond and a brunet guy. Nearly the same age Santana was. Santana smiled at them brightly.

"Hey." The blond said and locked eyes with the Latina.

"What do you want, Satan?" The brunet asked and watched Santana with an icy glare. Santana's smile faded and she tried to remember the two guy's names. Right...the names are Nick and Jeff!

"I'm sorry to ask but do you know where I can find Sebastian, Nick?" Nick grinned a bit and shared a quick smile with Jeff before looking back at her.

"I heard he wanted to go home." Jeff said and Nick nodded his head. "But I don't think he wants to see you in the near future..."

"What? Why?" Before Santana could stop herself the words had escaped her mouth. "...I mean I want to apologize and I can't if he isn't answering his phone! So please tell me where I can find him. I beg to you!"

The boys shared another glance and Jeff nodded a bit. Nick turned to her again and asked if she had a pen. Santana gave him one although she was confused. Nick wrote something on a piece of paper and gave the pen and the piece of paper to Santana. "That's his address."

"Thank you so much!" Santana smiled and escaped the coffee shop quickly. She got into her car and started driving to Sebastian's house.

After 20 minutes of driving she finally found the house. Okay, _house_ wasn't a word for _this_! It was a _mansion_. A really big one. Santana got out of her car and walked the drive way up to the front door. She wasn't quiet sure what she was going to say but she knew she had to apologize. So she rang the door bell and waited for somebody to open the door.

After a moment she heard glass shader and felt a shiver running down her spine. There was another noise that sounded like breaking glass so she decided that she had to get into this house! The door wasn't locked or something. She let herself in and walked down the hallway.

"Shit!" she heard Sebastian yell. She walked faster and as she reached the living room door she saw Sebastian picking up some broken glass from the floor. His hand was covered in blood and Santana inched closer to Sebastian and helped him pick up the glass.

"Santana?" Sebastian asked confused and looked at her. Santana picked up the rest of the glass silently and walked into the kitchen to throw it into the dustbin. "What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked.

Santana turned around and locked eyes with him. "I'm sorry for what I did to you because of Brittany. I know it wasn't right and I'm sorry for hurting you. But I'm here to tell you that I broke up with her. I realized that I wasn't in love with her anymore since the day we sang Smooth Criminal." Santana inched closer to Sebastian and took his hand to wash off the blood. While she washed the blood off she talked again. "I realized that... I love..." She couldn't end the sentence.

She turned around to see if Sebastian understood. But his face was a frozen mask. Santana couldn't ask what was going on before he turned on his heels and trying to walk away. Santana was still holding Sebastian's hand and she wouldn't let go until they talked.

"What's up, Sebastian?" she asked concerned.

"I... We... Just leave, Santana, please, just leave me alone!" His eyes were begging but Santana couldn't stand the thought of leaving him alone for another minute. But because he pleaded she let go of his hand and walked out his door.

**This was the 7th chapter. I hope y'all liked it. :) If not, leave a review and yell at me!**

**Until the next time! :)**

**And don't forget to follow me on twitter: MsLeenGillies**

**xx Ms Leen Gillies. **


	8. The Story

**Chapter 8: The Story**

**HEYA! I'm back again! I'm sorry that it took so long but I was stuck in that deep dark hole called 'writers block'. Then I was in Warblerland for some time and now I'm back. :D **

**So THANKS and a big hug to Devanda, who helped me with writing this chapter. :) Thank you very much. :)**

**And to the rest: Thanks for staying with me and reading and reviewing and tweeting me and all this stuff. It means a lot to me. :) xx**

**Oh, and the song Santana's gonna sing is "The Story" (originally by Brandi Carlile). If you want to: listen to the version by Sara Ramirez, it will add more feelings to this fic. :)**

**So, now let's go on with the story, shall we? :)**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Santana shouted as she entered the choir room and saw the big red letters on the black board. It read 'Love Songs'. Could nobody see that she wasn't in the mood for freaking love songs?!

But after a minute of cursing in Spanish she sat down slowly. This had to be a joke! That's when Santana realized that she was the first in the choir room. She wasn't surprised because everybody still had class. Not even the band was there.

The Latina looked over her shoulder and to the door to make sure that nobody was here. Then she quietly – but quickly – got up from her chair and walked over to the piano. She looked to the door once again. Just to make sure.

Then she sat down on the stool in front of the piano. She remembered her kid-days when her nanny sang songs for her to go to sleep more quickly. She remembered this one special song. And she remembered every note her nanny sang this evening. Slowly Santana sank her hands on the piano keys and began to play a soft melody. Even though she didn't remember the lyrics of the song she hummed a little bit.

She played for what felt like hours but in reality were just two minutes. She remembered this day. It was her fifth birthday and her parents were at work. Santana was at home alone – okay, almost alone. Her nanny was watching Santana's favorite TV show with the little girl while eating cake and ice-cream. It was late afternoon and after the show ended Santana had practically begged for a song her nanny should sing.

Now at the choir room Santana remembered the melody but not the lyrics. But who cared? She could google the lyrics later, couldn't she?

But suddenly the door to the choir room cracked open. Santana jumped out of her seat and stormed to her chair. The New Directions walked in – laughing and yelling and jumping a little. The Latina grabbed her bag and walked to the door the others just used to come in.

But she promptly walked into Mr Schue.

"Where are you going, Santana?" he asked and sounded worried. When Santana looked into his eyes those said eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm not feeling well. I think... I'll just go home." The black haired girl said and walked out the door. Without looking back she run to her car. She sat in her car seat and did what she tried not to do the whole day. She thought about Sebastian.

And she realized how much she missed him. And now that she wasn't with him she felt empty and tired of this hell that her life was. She looked into her car's mirror and didn't even recognized herself. Santana Lopez was an emotional mess and everybody could see it on her face.

Later that day Santana sat at the Lima Bean with some notes of a song she was going to sing at glee club the next day. It was the song her nanny sang to her on her fifth birthday. She sat there. Trying to learn the lyrics – which weren't that difficult to be honest. She knew if she sat long enough sooner or later a certain Warbler would come and pay a coffee.

But he wasn't coming and with every minute that went by Santana felt more tired and empty. So she just drove home some hours later feeling completely empty and tired.

The next day wasn't much better. In the morning she wasn't having breakfast. At school she just sat there and wrote somethings down in class. She wasn't having lunch either. Santana wasn't talking to anybody neither showed any signs of emotions. In glee club she listened to the others sing. She was the last to sing that day and then she could go home and do nothing.

So when she was the one to sing she stood up from her chair. Even though she had practice the song for hours she wasn't sure if the New Directions would like it.

She slowly sat down – like yesterday – on the stool in front of the piano. And she – once again – began to play the instrument softly. After a little bit she finally began to sing:

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

Santana slowly looked up for a short time to watch the New Directions' reaction to the song. They all looked very amazed. Rachel's mouth stood open in a round 'o'-shape like she couldn't believe the Latina had a voice like that.

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true, I was made for you_

Santana looked back down at the keys and her fingers flying over them. It was an amazing love song and nobody of the New Directions knew that it was sung for a very special Warbler.

_I climbed across the mountaintops_

_Swam all across the ocean blue_

_I cross over lines and broke all the rules_

_And baby I broke them all for you_

_Oh because even when I was flat broke_

_You made me feel like a million bucks_

_You do and I was made for you_

It was one of the most beautiful love songs Santana could think of and it was just perfect. She wasn't feeling tired or empty. She felt the song and it helped a bit.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth_

The Latina flashed a short smile to the others in the room before she sang the next line.

_It's hiding the word that don't come out_

_All of our friends who think that I'm blessed_

_They don't know my head is a mess_

_No they don't know who I really am_

_And they don't know what I've been through_

_Like you do, and I was made for you_

Santana could feel the tears building in the corners of her eyes but she wasn't crying. She was going to finish this wonderful song and then she could storm out and cry as long as she wanted to.

And with the last energy in her voice she sang the last chorus of the song. It sounded like angels' singing.

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been _

_And how I got to where I am_

_Oh but these stories don't mean anything_

_If you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true, I was made for you_

_Oh yeah, well it's true that I was made for_

_You_

She couldn't quiet believe that she really sung that song. It wasn't real, was it? But it was real and Santana felt good and relieved as her friends began to clap their hands. Santana stood up and walked back to her chair. Mr Schue talked a bit but Santana wasn't listening to him. She looked out of the window and thought about going to the Lima Bean when she was walking home.

Finally Mr Schue ended the class. Santana grabbed her bag and was the first to be out of the room. She was walking around Lima for a bit and the finally reached the Lima Bean to order a coffee. When she pushed open the door she felt a dizziness overcome her. She put a hand against the door to stop falling in front of all the people in the Lima Bean. After a few moments the dizziness was gone and she just felt a little sick to the stomach.

But even this faded away as she was standing in the line to order a coffee. After she payed for the coffee she walked to sit down at a table until she saw the one and only Sebastian Smythe sitting at the table across from her. Santana grabbed the cup in her hand tighter and tried walking out the door before the Warbler – who read a book – looked up and saw her.

But it was too late. Sebastian was already looking up at her. Santana quickly turned around and stormed out the front door of the coffee shop. She could hear a "Wait, Santana!" but she wouldn't stop nor turn around. Although she could feel the dizziness again she kept on running. She wouldn't talk to him! She couldn't breath nor think. Even as she felt like throwing up the Latina didn't slow down.

"Santana!" She heard Sebastian's voice behind her. He was screaming after her. The black haired girl ran around a corner and stop dead in track as she realized that she was standing in an alley with a dead end.

"Fuck!" She muttered under her breath. She was breathing heavily, still felt dizzy and like throwing up but Santana definitely wouldn't talk to Sebastian! That was when she felt a grip around her wrist. When she turned around she found herself staring at blue-green eyes and suddenly she felt like everything around her could fall apart and she wouldn't even notice it. Santana realized that Sebastian's breathing was as heavy as hers was.

"Santana..." murmured Sebastian before he loosened the grip around Santana's wrist. The girl leaned away quickly before she threw up directly in front of the two teenagers.

After this Santana's world really faded away. She saw nothing. Everything went black.

The only thing was a concerned and worried voice that screamed her name and two strong arms that caught her before her limp body hit the floor.

**Bam Bam Bam... I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. (sorry not sorry.)**

**Stay tuned, leave a review, follow me on twitter ( MsLeenGillies), check out my tumblr (welcometoaliceinwarblerland dot tumblr dot com) and ask me a question on ask dot fm (ask dot fm/ AliceInWarblerland). **

**See you all again *cough*_ hopefully _*cough*. **

**Until then. :)**

**xx Ms Leen Gillies. :)**


	9. Hospital-conversations

**Chapter 9: Hospital-conversations**

**Hello and welcome back. I had another writers block... I'm so sorry... And I had school stuff to do... :P **

**But okay. I'm back. And here we go with chapter 9. Enjoy!**

She could hear the beeping of the machines around her. Also she could hear the voices in the room.

"What happened?" Someone cried. It didn't take her long to recognize the voice. It was Rachel.

"I don't know! I wanted to talk to her but then she just kinda..." She even knew this voice. Sebastian. She wanted to wake up and talk to him. But she couldn't get her eyes to open up.

"What do you mean, she just kinda...?" Kurt? He was here too?

"She fell to the ground! I don't know what's going on with her!" Sebastian defended himself.

"Okay, I don't think you're the one to blame, Sebastian." Blaine said. "We all saw her today. We all could have noticed something. But we didn't. It wasn't anybody's fault." She wanted to get up and hug the little hobbit for being so nice but she couldn't move her body. However shortly after this she lost her consciousness once again.

It felt like just a few minutes later but she knew it was longer. Still she couldn't open her eyes or move her body. But like the last time she heard the beeping and the voices. Other voices than before.

"What's up with her?" Once again she realized it was Sebastian talking.

"We don't know yet but we think she had a break-down." She didn't knew the voice but she guessed it was one of the doctors. She had figured out that she was in a hospital the first time she woke up.

"And when will she wake up?" Sebastian's voice cracked at the last word and she could hear in his voice that he was worried.

"I think she's going to wake up soon." She felt happy when she heard this. She could move her body and open her eyes soon! But until then she would just lay there. Anyway it didn't matter when she felt her body drowning into the blackness again.

The next time she woke up a bit she knew she could move and open her eyes any moment but she didn't want to. Because she heard something beautiful. A singing voice. But this wasn't English, was it? No, it definitely wasn't English. She just knew one person that could sing like that in any language.

_Au claire de la lune, mon ami Pierrot_

_Prête-ma ta plume, pour écrire un mot._

_Ma chandelle est morte, je n'ai plus de feu._

_Ouvre-moi ta porte, pour l'amour de Dieu._

L'amour? Love? He was singing about love? She wanted to hear more of the song and lay like before without moving.

_Au claire de la lune, Pierrot rèpondit:_

_«Je n'ai pas de plume, je suis dans mon lit._

_Va chez la voisine, je crois qu'elle y est_

_Car dans sa cuisine, on bat le briquet.»_

She quickly realized that it was a lullaby. He sang a lullaby in French to her! She wasn't dreaming, was she?

_Au claire de la lune, mon ami Pierrot_

_Prête-moi ta plume, pour écrire un mot._

_Ma chandelle est morte, je n'ai plus de feu._

_Ouvre-moi ta porte, pour l'amour de Dieu._

She listened to his singing and felt herself awakening more. She wanted to look at him and watch him sing to her. But she knew he would stop as soon as she opened her eyes. So she waited.

_Au claire de la lune, on n'y voit qu'un peu._

_On chercha la plume, on chercha du feu._

_En cherchant d'la sorte je n'sais c'qu'on trouva._

_Mais je sais qu'la porte sur eux se ferma._

She heard him sing the last line of the song and thought it would be okay to open her eyes. And when she opened them she saw another pair of eyes looking into hers. His face was dangerously close to hers as if he wanted to kiss her goodbye and leave.

"Santana." He murmured.

She opened her mouth and tried to say something. But the first time there weren't words coming out. The second time her lips formed the word and they could hear it in the room. "Sebastian."

He brought his face closer to hers and kissed her deeply.

After a minute or two Sebastian broke the kiss and looked away from her eyes to the monitor above her head. The machine was beeping incredible fast. He looked at the monitor for a few moments with a smirk before he locked his eyes with hers. His eyes were looking at her sadly.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. But I'll come back as soon as I can." He whispered. Santana felt his lips against her own for an extremely short second before Sebastian straitened up, squeezed her hand one last time and walked out of the room.

**Okay. This was it for chapter 9. Sorry that it is that short. **

**But there will be more soon.**

**Don't forget: tweet me, ask me questions and follow me on tumblr.**

**Oh, and because I'm an author: reviews are better than chocolate sometimes. So tell me what you think. :)**

**And if you want me to write something pm or tweet me. :)**

**Ms Leen Gillies xoxo**

**Twitter: MsLeenGillies**

**Tumblr: welcometoaliceinwarblerland . tumblr . com (without the spaces)**

**Ask: ask . fm/AliceInWarblerland (without the spaces)**


	10. Why is a raven like a writing-desk?

**Chapter 10: Why is a raven like a writing-desk?**

**Hello and welcome back to the 10th chapter of this story. :) I'm sorry for the long wait but I had a few test in school so I didn't have the time to write. Sorry.**

**But I hope I can make up with this chapter. **

**Please don't forget the review. A review is better than chocolate. ;)**

Santana felt completely confused after Sebastian had left over an hour ago. She felt confused because she didn't know why she was in a hospital. And because she didn't know what had happened. Also she felt angry because Sebastian had kissed and then left her. After all they weren't together, were they?

Definitely not! So why should he kiss her? Santana wasn't even sure if this all was a dream or not. Maybe she was lying in this hospital bed, sleeping because the doctors had given her pain killers or something like that.

But therefore it felt too real. Hell she could still feel his lips on hers! This wasn't a dream. This was reality and Sebastian Smythe kissed her.

She really wanted to hate him. But she couldn't find the hate inside of her. She just found the love she was feeling for him. Maybe he just kissed her because he felt happy that she woke up. Who knew? It could have been anything to make him react like that.

But... Wait. He wanted to talk to her before she blacked out, didn't he? He ran after her. What if he wanted to tell her that he still loved her? What if he really liked Santana? What if... No, Santana couldn't think like that.

Sebastian didn't love her! He couldn't! By god! He was gay. Surely Santana was just somebody to spend time with when he was bored.

So told Santana herself the whole rest of the day. Because one: she was bored. And two: nobody came to visit her. Not even her parents. And no doctor either. Hell, not even a nurse came by to check on her.

"What kind of hospital is this? Where nobody comes and cares?" Santana asked herself in a whisper. She looked out of the window to see that the sun was going down slowly.

Maybe Sebastian would come back tomorrow morning to bring the Latina some food or a magazine. Something. Anything.

Even though Santana tried to she couldn't sleep. She wasn't tired. She even tried counting sheep. Not helping either. So she just stared out the window to see the stars and the moon. Eventually she found herself humming some tune she had heard while growing up. She didn't remember the lyrics to the song she was humming but she remembered her mother always singing it to her when she had trouble sleeping.

After another hour of not sleeping Santana got bored of the stars outside her window and looked around the room. Next to her on the bedside table there was a book. She picked it up and turned the lamp which was standing on the table on. It was _Alice in Wonderland._ Santana had read it often when she was younger. She loved the book. So she opened it on one side and began reading.

"_Have some wine," the March Hare said in an encouraging tone. Alice looked all round the table, but there was nothing on it but tea. "I don't see any wine," she remarked. "There isn't any," said the March Hare. "Then it wasn't very civil of you to offer it," said Alice angrily. "It wasn't very civil of you to sit down without being invited," said the March Hare. "I didn't know it was YOUR table," said Alice; "it's laid for a great many more than three." "Your hair wants cutting,'"said the Hatter. He had been looking at Alice for some time with great curiosity, and this was his first speech. "You should learn not to make personal remarks," Alice said with some severity; "it's very rude." __The Hatter opened his eyes very wide on hearing this; but all he SAID was, "Why is a raven like a writing-desk?"_

"It's not." mumbled Santana to herself. She smiled and tried to read more but she suddenly felt too tired to go on. She closed the book slowly, put it back on the bedside table and laid back. She was about to sleep when it hit her.

Why did Sebastian love her even though he was gay? Because he wasn't _that_ gay.

And exactly this was the reason he kicked her out of his house. He struggled with this little thing. He fell in love with Santana Lopez and struggled with it.

Santana grinned happily and sank on the pillow slowly. This night she slept peacefully with a smile on her lips.

**I'm sorry if it sucked.**


	11. Author's Note

**Hey guys, **

**I'm sorry this isn't an update! But I need your help! I'm stuck with a writers block. I don't know what to write... I have no inspiration.**

**So it would be great, if you had any idea what I should write in the next chapter or what you would like to read in the story... Anything please?**

**Please review or PM it to me.**

**Thank you very much.**

**- Leen.**


End file.
